The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which can perform a job involving the reading of an original document and a method of controlling such an image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus such as a multifunctional machine, an image reading portion is included which reads an original document so as to generate image data on the original document. When the image forming apparatus including the image reading portion is used, a job involving the reading of the original document (for example, a copy job for printing an image read by the image reading portion) can be performed.
The image forming apparatus including the image reading portion may have a preview function which is the function of producing, on an operation display portion, a preview display of the image read by the image reading portion.